


Much Ado

by sly_as_an_alpaca



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sly_as_an_alpaca/pseuds/sly_as_an_alpaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where superhumans can choose to work as part of the police force, Levi (an elite superhero) and Eren (a country boy just moving in) fall into a difficult situation. Being new apartment neighbors is just another burden to Levi, but a chance at Levi's heart for Eren. Meanwhile, Levi falls for Eren's mysterious alter-ego in the police force while Eren simply finds his annoying as hell. Following these events: much ado about nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Ado

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy so this is a thing. I probably won't update this soon, if at all, unless it gets a couple kudos or something, since it was mostly just a late-night dump for me. But I really like this AU so who knows. Anyway, enjoy! Please leave constructive criticism in the comments if there's anything you think could be improved, or suggestions about what could happen in the future-- actually, mostly suggestions because I have no idea where I'm going with this.

When you are born into this world with super powers, special capabilities, you do one of two things: either you ignore them, moving on with your life; or you join a Superhuman Bureau. These are organizations run by the government as an initiative to make the Powered feel less excluded. It essentially lets them live as a superhero of sorts, though certainly in a much more organized manner. These people work normal jobs by day, and work in the Bureaus in their spare time, almost as a part of the police force.  
It’s a dream for some, a hell for others.

\---

It wasn’t long after I moved into my new apartment that I realized how completely, totally, hopelessly fucked I was.  
I was actually looking forward to some change. Moving here, New York, from a small no-name rural town somewhere in Oregon was meant to give me a culture shock; that was my goal in the first place, after all. But this kind of culture shock was not what I wanted.  
Standing in front of me--well, standing in front of his apartment door, which was sort of in front of me, but I’m not going to bother with specifics--was absolutely the most gorgeous human being I had ever laid eyes upon. Perfect in every way; and of the male gender.  
Fuck, I thought, outright staring at the guy. Godammit.  
I’d never even thought much about my sexuality much before now. Spending your entire life attempting to escape from a featureless hellhole does that to a person. But it was then that a realization struck me in the face. I am really fucking gay.

\---

Some kid was staring at me as I unlocked my apartment door. I think he was the poor guy moving into the apartment next door. Everyone knows that apartment is cursed, anyway.  
He was tallish, but everyone is tallish to me, since God decided to bless me with strength instead of stature. In other words, I’m short as fuck. His hair was insane, all over the place. It’s the kind that makes you wonder what its owner even uses his mornings for, because he sure as hell doesn’t use them to brush his hair. And I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone who looked so angry, just at everything. Like he had some kind of cliched revenge story going on or something, I don’t know. Either way, the fucks I had to spend on this guy were long past spent, and I walked into my apartment.  
Wonder why he was staring.

\---

Name: Eren Jaeger  
Daily Occupation: Accountant  
Workplace: Bank of America  
Gender: Male  
Capability: Shape-Shifting, Type 2-84  
Class: D

Having finally been filed into the local Superhuman Bureau brings about a sense of relief in me that I haven’t felt in a while. Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this, for a chance to feel alive? For a chance to use the powers I’ve been gifted with? Way too goddamn long.  
I’m gonna deal out some justice here. It’s all I’ve ever wanted to do, after all.  
“Hey, you,” says a gruff voice from behind me.

\---

Oh fuck, he’s way too hot. People like this don’t exist, right? And let’s be honest with ourselves, nobody looks good in spandex. This kid can’t possibly pull it off this well. Obviously I’m hallucinating.  
“Hey, you,” I call out to him. I’m coming from behind, so he kind of awkwardly shifts to face me, and it’s adorable, and since when have I ever gotten into the habit of calling things adorable? Wait a second, why did I even call him out in the first place? The hell do I have to say, even? ‘Your chest looks great in that suit.’ ‘I can’t see the rest of your face, but your eyes are stunning.’ The fuck? I would be freaked out.  
The room isn’t even small, there are tons of people around, people who know me, people who know my reputation. I’m the Inky Arrow... which frankly is a ridiculous and overstated superhero name, but fuck it. I’m one of the few shining stars of the Massachusetts Superhuman Bureau, and there’s no way some shitty hot kid is going to make a fool of me.  
“What?” he asks, his lips pursing cutely, and I almost cave but I don’t.  
Shit, what do I say? “Welcome to the Force.” Oh, wow, great line there Levi, look at that. I’m just the smoothest motherfucker in the room aren’t I?

\---

You know how there are sometimes those people you just automatically hate? This midget guy is one of them. I can’t even see any of his face but his mouth, the hood and half-face mask he wears blocking everything else from my view, but I’m certain he’s ugly as hell under there.  
I almost say something rude, until a star on the shoulder of his suit catches the light, and I realize he’s one of the elites. I’d always imagined Class-As as tall, intimidating people; powerful, in a word. This man was just obscene. Of course, he hadn’t done anything yet, but I automatically hated him.  
And when he says, “Welcome to the Force,” snidely, like he thinks he’s just the hottest beef in the steakhouse, I grit my teeth. But the star on his shoulder gleams, and I just nod.  
“Thank you.”

\---

He’s so… collected. It makes him even hotter, in a way. I wonder if he likes guys.  
‘Do you know what us French call an orgasm?’ I want to ask lowly. ‘A little death,’ I’d say. ‘Let’s die a little.’  
Fuck you, French. Making my whole goddamn life seem like a shitty romance novel.


End file.
